Toyota
'''Toyota '''is a female customer. She was created by the user named Ethan Gaming. Flipdeck info * Hometown: Tastyville * Loves: Peppers * Hates: Loose Brakes * Occupation: Driving Teacher Toyota has been a great Driving Teacher for the past 10 years. She is currently 40 years old and is best at driving. She absolutely love peppers, as she eats Red, Orange, Yellow, and Green peppers. Whenever she's not teaching new drivers on how to drive, she is usally staying home eating peppers a lot. Interestingly, she drives a White 2007 Toyota Sequoia and is the only car she has. Apperance Toyota wears a blue-polka dot shirt and wears black pants and shoes. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 12 Green Peppers (Everywhere) * 4 Onions (Left) * Baked for 1/2 meter * Cut Into 8 slices Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Pickle * Lettuce * Medium Patty * Ketchup * Tomato * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft Shell * Pork * Cheese * Tomatoes * Black Beans * Peppers * Loco Mystery Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Medium Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Chocolate Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Sprinkles * Peanuts * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Blueberry Waffle * Blueberry Waffle * Maple Syrup * 1 Butter Drink: * Large Decaf with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Pickle * Fried Onion Ring * Lettuce * Medium Patty * Awesome Sauce * Bacon * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Spicy Garlic Boneless Wings * 4 Green Peppers (Left) * 4 Red Peppers (Right) * Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Cheddarwurst in a Hoagie Bun * Cheese * Saucerkraut * Fajita Veggies * Mariana Sauce * Wild Onion Sauce * Sport Pepper * Tomato * Sport Pepper Drink and Popcorn: * Large Hyper Green * Small Cotton Puffs Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun * Pickle * Fried Onion Ring * Lettuce * Medium Patty * Awesome Sauce * Bacon * Fried Egg * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1: * White Frosting * Creameo Bits * Chocolate Chips * Cherry Cupcake 2: * Black Frosting * Rainbow Sprinkles * Creameo Bits * Cherry Holiday: (Starlight Jubilee) * Liner C * Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1 * White Frosting * Silverstar Sprinkles * Chocolate Chips * White Chocolate Star * Cherry * White Chocolate Star Cupcake 2 * Black Frosting * Rainbow Sprinkles * Powsicle Drizzle * Creameo Bits * Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD: * Medium Cup * Peach * Chocolate Syrup * Blend Regular * Whipped Cream * Sprinkles * Crushed Peanuts * Cherry Papa's Pastaria * Regular Penne * Three Cheese Sauce * Parmesan Cheese * 4 Green Peppers * 1 Chicken * Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Gondola 500) * Regular Mafaldine * Three Cheese Sauce * Garlic Rush * 4 Green Peppers * 1 Fried Ravioli * Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Medium Cup * Peach * Chocolate Syrup * Blend Regular * Whipped Cream * Sprinkles * Nuts * Mango Topping * Cherry Papa's Donuteria Donut 1: * Regular Roll Shape Cutter * Clear Glaze Icing * Chocolate Chips * Banana Drizzle Donut 2: * Regular Ring * Sky Blue Icing * Rainbow Sprinkles Donut 3: * Regular Round Shape Cutter * Powdered Sugar * Caramel Syrup Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) Donut 1: * Regular Rool Shape Cutter * Azuki Icing * Boba Bubbles * Banana Drizzle Donut 2: * Regular Pon De Ring * Sky Blue Icing * Boba Bubbles * Matcha Syrup Donut 3: * Regular Round Shape Cutter * Powdered Sugar * Caramel Syrup Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 BlazeBerry Bonless Wings (Left) * 4 Atomic Hog Wings (Right) * 4 Green Peppers (Left) * 4 Red Peppers (Right) * Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 6 Green Peppers (Left) * 6 Red Peppers (Right) * 6 Fresh Garlic (Everywhere) * 6 Bacon (Everywhere) * Well-Done * Cut into 8 slices Papa's Cheeseria * White Bread with Swiss Cheese * Lobster Chunks * Fajita Peppers * Sauteed Onions * Ranch Fries: * Waffle Fries * Nacho Cheese Sauce Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * Texas Toast with Swiss Cheese * Lobster Chunks * Fajita Peppers * Sauteed Onions * Sliced Beef Brasket * Ranch Fries: * Waffle Fries * Nacho Cheese Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner D * Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1: * White Frosting * Chocolate Chips * Sprinkles * Cherry Cupcake 2: * Black Frosting * Chocolate Chips * Sprinkles * Cherry Holiday (Comet Con) * Liner D * Cosmo Cake Cupcake 1: * White Frosting * Chocolate Chips * Hyper Green Drizzle * Cherry Cupcake 2: * Black Frosting * Asteroids * Hyper Green Drizzle * Bubble Planet Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Liner A * Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1: * White Frosting * Chocolate Chips * Sprinkles * Cherry Cupcake 2: * Black Frosting * Sourballs * Sprinkles * Cherry Holiday (Maple Mornings) * Liner A * Cinnamon Roll Cake Cupcake 1: * White Frosting * Frosted Sugar Crunch * Sprinkles * Cherry Cupcake 2: * Black Frosting * Sourballs * Sprinkles * Mini-Donut Papa's Bakeria * Peanut Butter Crust * Blueberry Filling * Blueberry Filling * Blueberry Filling * Blueberry Filling * Vented Crust * 8 Cherries (Outer) Papa's Taco Mia HD * Azul Ranch Taco * Pork * Refried Beans * Cheese * Tomatoes * Black Beans * Peppers * BlazeBerry Sauce Chips: * Blue Corn Chips * Nacho Cheese Dip Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * Cornbread * Pork * Fried Onion Strings * Cheese * Tomatoes * Black Beans * Lone Star Pit Sauce Chips: * Blue Corn Chips * Nacho Cheese Dip Earn all random 3 stickers in either Papa's Bakeria or Taco Mia HD to get this outfit: Trivia * She is the first fan-customer created by the user, Ethan Gaming. * She is the first customer to be named after a car company. * She loves peppers, according to her flipdeck, and will order them whenever they are available. But for some reason, she does not order Banana peppers in Pizzeria To Go! * She is the first female customer created by the same user (see above) * She is the first customer in Wingeria HD who orders a meat covered in a sauce nobody orders on it (Atomic Hog Wings) Gallery Toyota Angry 3.jpg Toyota Angry 2.jpg Toyota Angry.jpg Toyota Post-B.jpg Toyota Pre-B.jpg Toyota Poor.jpg Toyota Poor 2.jpg Toyota Style B.jpg Toyota Okay.jpg Toyota Shrugs.jpg Toyota.jpg * Category:T Customers Category:Girls